


The Pit

by jivjov



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jivjov/pseuds/jivjov





	The Pit

The Pit

He fell. A small part of his mind seemed to recall that that’s how the great heroes were always have said to meet their end…they fell. 

Ben didn’t feel much like a great hero at the moment. He’d spent too much of his life chasing the darkness to feel like a hero. But for a brief blissful handful of hours, most of it spent in flight, he had at least felt like a man again. That bliss somehow even managed to survive the pain of bouncing off the stone floor and the pit walls. He was broken inside, but that really wasn’t anything new for him…but this time the breaks was a much more physical sensation. He was still aware of her presence in his mind, bright and shining, but he could no longer get himself to her…his arms and legs didn’t want to listen to his commands, something in his chest felt hot and sharp. It was almost comforting to fall back into the patterns of thoughts Snoke had taught him to harness those pains…but he didn’t dare delve too deep…even if this was how he was to die, he wanted to die as Ben, not as Kylo.

Dimly, Ben was aware that he wasn’t falling anymore. Had he landed on an outcropping? Reached the bottom of the pit? He couldn’t tell…maybe he was just falling as fast as he could and it didn’t feel like he was moving any more. Her mind in his was still there…but distant. Was he just farther away? But then there was another presence. The feeling was similar to her presence in his mind…but that was like saying a candle was similar to the sun. Yes, both were fire, both gave heat and light….but one paled in comparison to the others.

Ben forced his eyes open, letting the diffuse blueness of the ambient light pour in. Struggling to focus, he swept his gaze around him. Maddeningly, he still couldn’t ascertain what, if anything, he was laying on. But he was able to slowly bring into focus a hellish visage. Rimmed in the blue light, the face was streaked red and black and crowned with horns. A sardonic smile pulled at the corners of the figure’s mouth.

“What fun…”


End file.
